The present invention is directed toward vibration monitoring and, more particularly, toward a system and method for monitoring the vibration of machinery from the same point that other assets may be monitored or controlled from.
An operating machine, such as a pump or a fan, has a normal or baseline vibration pattern or signature that is characteristic of normal operation of the machine. If the machine is not operating normally, the machine will typically have a vibration signature that differs from the baseline vibration signature. Typically, this difference in vibration signature is unique to the problem with the machine, i.e., the problem causes a telltale change in the vibration signature. Thus, vibration analysis of a machine can detect developing mechanical defects long before they become a threat to the integrity of the machine, thereby providing the necessary lead-time to schedule maintenance to suit the needs of enterprise management. In this manner, vibration monitoring is the cornerstone of predictive maintenance, wherein machines are serviced based on predicted machine problems rather than actual machine failures.
To properly employ predictive maintenance for machines, vibration data is typically collected and analyzed on a scheduled basis during normal use of the machines. Conventional vibration monitoring systems collect and analyze vibration data using portable data collectors that are designed to be transported to the machines to be tested. For a particular machine, a portable data collector is connected to sensors, which are either fixedly or removably attached to the machine. The portable data collector gathers vibration data for the machine from the sensors. After such data is collected, the portable data collector is disconnected from the machine and then transported to a host computer. Vibration data from the portable data collectors is uploaded to the host computer, which runs a data screening and fault diagnostic software program that analyzes the vibration data in order to provide a system operator with advanced diagnoses of the conditions of the machines. Examples of vibration monitoring systems that operate in the foregoing manner are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,484,109; 4,8234,707 and 4,612,620.
Conventionally, vibration monitoring systems are stand-alone systems that are not tied into other plant systems for the exchange of detailed information. Thus, in a plant that utilizes a vibration monitoring system, along with a process automation system and a computerized maintenance management system (CMMS), the vibration monitoring system typically does not communicate with the process automation system or the CMMS. As a result, an operator at a workstation of the process automation system cannot access detailed information from the vibration monitoring system. In order to access such information, the operator must physically move from the workstation to the host computer of the vibration monitoring system and access the information from the host computer. In addition, in order to perform predictive maintenance, the information from the vibration monitoring must be manually input into the CMMS or written into a directory that can be accessed by the CMMS.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for monitoring the vibration of machinery from the same point that other assets may be monitored or controlled. The present invention is directed to such a system and method.